The field of the present invention relates generally to providing location information for a portable device application, such as a camera-phone application.
The proliferation and use of web- or email-enabled camera-phones has rapidly increased in recent years. Additionally, an increasing number of applications that utilize the web and/or camera feature of the camera-phone are being implemented and used by consumers. By way of example, the ZoneTag application by Yahoo! Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. allows a user to tag his/her photos that are captured by the camera-phone and then upload the tagged photos to a photo sharing or organization application such as Flickr, which is also available from Yahoo! Inc.
In some cases, it would be beneficial to associate a location with such media objects, for example, that are captured with camera-phones. For instance, one may wish to organize photos by the locations in which the photos were captured. Although camera-phones are continuously updated with a cellular tower identity (cell ID), a cell ID does not provide an adequate location description that is useful or meaningful to the user for organizational or sharing purposes. Additionally, although a user can tag a photo with a location identity, this manual tagging process can be burdensome to users and, accordingly, users are often discouraged from providing location tagging for their photos.
In sum, it would be beneficial to provide location information for a portable device application, such as a camera-phone application, that corresponds to a current position, such as cell ID, of the portable device.